Out of Nowhere
by Runriran
Summary: Hari-hari Tsuna berjalan seperti biasanya setelah konflik Arcobaleno Curse. Di hari yang terlewat damai di mana Reborn pergi entah ke mana Tsuna bertemu dengan teman baru, jalan-jalan bersama Yamamoto, Gokudera dan teman baru mereka namun, perasaan Tsuna mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi. WARNING ! OOC, OC, Time Traveling, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Hari-hari Tsuna berjalan seperti biasanya setelah konflik _Arcobaleno Curse. _Di hari yang terlewat damai di mana Reborn pergi entah ke mana Tsuna bertemu dengan teman baru, jalan-jalan bersama Yamamoto, Gokudera dan teman baru mereka namun, perasaan Tsuna mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi. **WARNING ! OOC, OC, Time Traveling, dll**.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Runriran**

**Disclaimer: **Akira Amano

**Genre: ? Adventure ? Friendship ? **

**Language: Indonesian**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**Out of Nowhere**

**.**

**.**

**.:10****th**** Generation:.**

**Warnings : OOC, OC, Typos, Gajeness, Time Traveling**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Font = **Bahasa Jepang

_Font_ = Bahasa Inggris

Font = Bahasa Prancis

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang surya telah bangun dengan senyum menawannya, mengantarkan kehangatan di pagi hari pada seluruh umat di bumi ini, tak terkecuali di sebuah rumah di jepang tempat keluarga Sawada tinggal, Namimori. Sinar mentari pagi mengintip dari celah-celah tirai kamar, membuat anak laki-laki bersurai coklat yang sedang menikmati tidurnya sedikit terganggu, ia menggeliat-geliat kecil lalu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Nghhh, sudah pagi ya," anak laki-laki yang akrab dipanggil Tsuna itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu alisnya bertaut heran. Tsuna tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan guru spartannya yang biasa membangunkannya dengan tendangan atau pukulan dari _hammer_ Leon, 'Kenapa Reborn tidak membangunkanku ya ?' tanyanya dalam hati, "Sudahlah, biarkan saja," ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Yamamoto Takeshi sedang berjalan dengan riangnya menikmati sinar sang surya sambil membawa beberapa kantung pelastik titipan ayahnya. Hari libur seperti ini digunakan Yamamoto untuk membantu ayahnya berjualan di kedai sushinya, benar-benar anak yang berbakti pada orang tua. Namun, tanpa ia sadari seseorang berteriak dengan bahasa yang tidak ia ketahui dari balkon penginapan yang baru saja akan dilewatinya,

"Attention !" (Awas !) seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang serba berwarna coklat muda lompat dari balkon penginapan. Dengan refleks Yamamoto pun menangkap gadis itu namun karena gadis itu lompat dengan tiba-tiba Yamamoto kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke belakang,

Bruk

Gadis itu merintih pelan, namun Yamamoto tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang sedang digumankan oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu memiliki mata secerah langit biru dengan surai sewarna matahari, seolah terbius oleh mata biru itu Yamamoto hanya bisa diam tak bergeming,

"Cachez-moi!" (Sembunyikan aku !) teriak gadis itu sedangkan Yamamoto hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Tu m'entends? s'il vous plaît!" (Kamu dengar aku ? please !) mendengar ada keributan di penginapan tersebut, Yamamoto menarik gadis itu pergi dan membawanya ke kedai sushi miliknya,

"Siapa itu, Takeshi ?" ayah Yamamoto mengintip dari balik etalase sushi miliknya, Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Teman, **oyaji**," Yamamoto lalu berbalik menghadap gadis itu, ia menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu kursi tamu, "Tunggu di sini sebentar," gadis itu mengangguk mengerti walau sebenarnya dia tidak tau apa yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya itu. Yamamoto pun berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuatkan secangkir teh panas untuk gadis itu,

"Permisi !" pintu kedai sushi Yamamoto terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai a la gurita memasuki kedai itu dan di belakangnya Tsuna mengikuti,

"Ah, teman Takeshi. Tunggu sebentar ya dia sedang di belakang, silahkan duduk," ucap Tsuyoshi kalem, Tsuna mengatakan 'terima kasih' sementara Gokudera mengangguk menanggapi ayah Yamamoto. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian Yamamoto keluar dengan membawa secangkir teh, ia terkejut melihat Gokudera dan Tsuna,

"Aku tidak tau kalian mau datang," ucapnya diiringi cengiran khas Yamamoto, Gokudera mendengus. Yamamoto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang duduk berseberangan dengan meja Tsuna dan Yamamoto, "Ini silahkan diminum," ucap Yamamoto seraya menyodorkan segelas teh hangat yang di bawanya,

"Merci," (Terima kasih) ucap gadis itu pelan. Melihat hal itu membuat Gokudera mendelik pada Yamamoto,

"Hoi, **yakyuu baka** ! Kau tidak lihat di sini ada **juudaime**, hah !?" Gokudera men_dearhglare_ Yamamoto,

"Oh, iya ! Sebentar ya, Tsuna, Gokudera," Yamamoto pun kembali ke dapur dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik ia sudah menyajikan dua gelas teh panas di meja Gokudera dan Tsuna, "Lalu, ada apa ? tumben sekali kalian ke sini ?" kedutan di kepala Gokudera dengan waktu singkat muncul,

"Maksudmu **juudaime** tidak boleh ke sini, huh !?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya tidak biasa saja. Ada apa Tsuna ?" tanya Yamamoto kalem, ia tidak terganggu dengan emosi yang menguar-nguar dari tubuh Gokudera,

"Erm, sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak karena jarang sekali Reborn meninggalkan rumah," Tsuna menunduk, ada yang aneh, ia merasa aneh karena Reborn tidak biasanya meninggalkan rumah tanpa pamit dan lagi pada saat Tsuna bertanya pada Bianchi, gadis yang biasanya tahu itu kini tidaklah memiliki asumsi kenapa _hitman_ nomor satu itu meninggalkan rumah tanpa pamit. Sangat aneh dan hal aneh inilah yang terus menggangu Tsuna,

"Jangan khawatir Tsuna, mungkin dia sedang ada urusan atau mungkin sedang ingin main petak umpet, hahahaha," ucap Yamamoto riang,

"**Yakyuu baka** **! Juudaime** sedang tidak enak hati kau malah bercanda !" omel Gokudera,

"**Maa maa**, Gokudera, hal seperti tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Aku yakin si bayi itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," jawab Yamamoto sambil menenangkan Gokudera, Tsuna hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kedua _guardian_nya itu,

"Etto, ngomong-ngomong dia siapa Yamamoto ?" tanya Tsuna sambil berbisik kecil seraya melirik seorang gadis yang sedang meminum teh hangatnya,

"Entahlah, Tsuna. Aku juga baru saja mengenalnya," jawab Yamamoto sambil berbisik juga, Gokudera yang menyadari akan rasa penasaran Tsuna kini bermaksud menginterogasi gadis itu,

"Hoi, siapa kau ?" tanya Gokudera sambil berdiri di sebelah meja gadis itu bak preman yang sedang memalak orang. Sedangkan Tsuna hanya bisa terbelalak kaget dengan sifat blak-blakkan _storm guardian_nya itu,

"Quoi? Je ne comprends pas votre langue," (Apa ? Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu,) jawab gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya,

"Cih," Gokudera berdecak sebal, "_Can you speak english_ ?" tanyanya lagi dan kini wajah gadis itu berbinar-binar,

"_Of course, i can speak english_," jawab gadis itu sambil mengelus dadanya lega, "_Thankfully, there is people who can understand what I'm talking about_,"

"_So, who're you_ ?" tanya Gokudera yang kemudian duduk di depan gadis itu, begitu pula Yamamoto dan Tsuna,

"_I'm Noémi Milletoiles from France_," jawab gadis bernama Noémi itu, Gokudera pun menoleh ke arah Tsuna dan memberitahu nama gadis itu. Gokudera lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, Tsuna dan juga Yamamoto,

"_Thanks for helping me, Takeshi_," gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis pada mereka bertiga membuat pipi Tsuna dan juga Yamamoto bersemu merah. Yamamoto pun lalu menceritakan kejadian pada saat ia bertemu dengan Noémi yang melompat dari lantai dua dan Gokudera menanyakan hal itu pada gadis Prancis yang ada di depannya ini,

"Katanya dia datang ke Jepang untuk berlibur, namun orang-orang suruhan ayahnya bersikeras untuk menemaninya ke mana-mana. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk kabur seharian ini." Jelas Gokudera panjang lebar,

"Tapi, mereka semua pasti khawatir denganmu," ucap Tsuna yang lalu diterjemahkan oleh Gokudera dalam bahasa inggris,

"Katanya 'Tidak apa-apa, nanti kalau pulang aku akan minta maaf pada mereka,' begitu," kini Gokudera resmi menjadi translator berjalan yang akan mengartikan setiap kalimat Noémi pada Tsuna,

"Baiklah ! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kami menemanimu keliling Namimori ?" ucap Yamamoto dengan nada santainya seperti biasa, ia menunggu jawaban dari Noémi, namun gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung,

"Go-gokudera-kun ?" Tsuna menatap Gokudera dengan tanda tanya, ia bingung kenapa Gokudera tidak mengartikan kata-kata Yamamoto pada Noémi.

"Aku hanya menjadi _translator_ untuk** juudaime**," tegasnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya,

"Gokudera-kun, tolong terjemahkan kata-kata Yamamoto juga untuk Noémi," ucap Tsuna sambil menghela nafas,

"Kalau itu yang **juudaime** inginkan," ucap Gokudera dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Noémi bilang, 'Dengan senang hati,' begitu,"

"Baiklah, ayo kita berkeliling Namimori !" ucap Yamamoto antusias, mereka berempat lalu keluar dari kedai sushi dan mulai mengelilingi Namimori. Setelah mereka selesai menemani Noémi, mereka mengantarkan gadis itu ketempat di mana ia menginap. Karena matahari sudah mulai terbenam, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto kini kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing,

"Tadai-"

"TSUNAAA !"

BRUK

Tsuna terpental ke belakang akibat sundulan kepala Lambo yang tiba-tiba saja menerangnya, "La-lambo ? Kau sudah pulang ?" tanya Tsuna sambil berusaha menahan rasa nyeri di punggungnya yang menyentuh lantai dengan cara tidak bersahabat,

"Tentu saja ! Kau pasti merindukan Lambo-sama ini kan, **baka** Tsuna ?" ucap Lambo seraya memeluk perut Tsuna dengan erat,

"Iya, iya," jawab Tsuna dengan malas sambil melepaskan Lambo, "Apa Reborn sudah pulang ?" Lambo menggeleng, Tsuna pun menghela nafas lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, 'Ada apa ya ?" Tsuna lalu duduk di bangku meja belajarnya, ia membuka kamus bahasa Italinya dan mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di sana. Sebuah foto Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna memandangi foto itu selama beberapa menit dan tanpa di sadarinya _hitman_ berumur 5 tahun dengan rambut afronya itu memasuki kamar Tsuna lalu mengambil foto ditangannya,

"Lambo ! Kembalikan !?" teriak Tsuna panik, karena bila foto itu sampai dilihat oleh orang lain rahasianya akan terbongkar kalau dia menyukai Kyoko.

"Berlututlah pada Lambo-sama kalau mau foto ini dikembalikan, **baka** Tsuna !?" cengir Lambo, Tsuna pun berlari mengejar lambo yang kini berputar-putar mengelilingi kamar Tsuna,

"Lambo !" Tsuna berhasil menangkap Lambo dan mengambil foto Kyoko miliknya. Lambo yang kesal kemudian mengeluarkan basoka 10 tahunnya. Ia berontak, Lambo berniat melompat ke bawah namun pada saat bayi berambut afro itu mendarat, kakinya tergelincir dan membuat basoka 10 tahun yang ia bawa terbang tepat ke arah Tsuna, "HIIIIIIE !"

BOOM

Asap berwarna pink menyelimuti kamar itu. Lambo terdiam sesaat, "Woi, **baka** Tsuna ?" asap pink tersebut lama-lama lenyap tapi Lambo tidak menemukan Tsuna, dia hanya seorang diri di kamar itu, "**Baka** Tsuna, kau ke mana ?"

.

.

.

°• Besoknya •°

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Hitman yang baru saja pulang dari Italy untuk menyerahkan laporan perkembangan Tsuna pada Vongola Nono. Reborn yang baru saja pulang mendapati muridnya menghilang entah ke mana dan di sini—di dapur keluarga Sawada—duduklah Bianchi, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan juga Lambo sedangkan Sawada Nana sedang berbelanja bersama I-pin dan Fuuta, *ps : Bianchi di sini memakai _google_ (kacamata)*

"Tsuna menghilang mulai kemarin malam, Reborn," ucap Bianchi sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Kemarin malam setelah pulang dia langsung naik ke kamar tanpa ikut makan malam dan saat aku memeriksanya dia sudah tidak ada," jelas Bianchi panjang lebar dengan perasaan bersalah,

"Arrrgh ! Aku gagal sebagai tangan kanan **juudaime** !" teriak Gokudera frustasi, ia kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri,

"Aneh sekali," guman Yamamoto,

"Hm," Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya, matanya menatap seseorang yang dari tadi bersikap sangat mencurigakan di matanya. Leon kemudian berubah menjadi _shotgun_ yang lalu diarahkan kepada Lambo, "Katakan yang sebenarnya atau…" ucap Reborn dengan aura gelapnya. Lambo hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, ngeri.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Lambo menjelaskan situasinya…

"Beraninya kau, sapi sialan !?" Gokudera berdiri dari kursinya lalu mencengkram rambut afro Lambo dengan tak berperikerambutan,

"Diam, _octopus head_ ! Ini bukan salah Lambo-sama !" Lambo berontak, ia memukul, menendang ke segala arah namun karena perbedaan jarak ia tidak dapat melukai Gokudera sedikitpun,

"**Maa maa**, Lambo benar Gokudera. Ini hanya kecelakaan," Yamamoto mencoba menenangkan Gokudera yang sudah seperti gunung yang akan meletus, "Tsuna pasti tidak apa-apa,"

"Jadi, kenapa Tsuna di masa depan tidak muncul dan sudah lebih dari 5 menit ia tidak kembali yang menjadi masalah," guman Reborn pada dirinya sendiri,

"Apa mungkin Tsuna terjebak di masa depan seperti waktu itu ?" ucap Yamamoto pelan,

"A—tidak mungkin juudaime—arrrgh !" Gokudera mengacak-acak rambutnya—lagi,

"Kufufufufu, tidak mungkin Sawada Tsunayoshi terbunuh untuk yang kedua kalinya," serentak mereka semua menoleh ke arah asal suara yang sangat familiar itu,

"Mukuro," Rokudo Mukuro yang dikelilingi kabut tipis bersandar di dinding dengan senyumnya yang—aneh, "Selamat siang," beserta Chrome yang selalu mendampinginya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah Namimori.

"Apa asumsimu, Mukuro ?" tanya Reborn tanpa basa basi,

"Sebaliknya, bukan ke masa depan melainkan masa lalu." Reborn terdiam mendengar asumsi dari _mist guardian_ Vongola di depannya ini,

"A-apa mungkin ada yang mengotak-atik basoka 10 tahun Lambo ?" mendengar pertanyaan tak langsung Chrome, semua mata kini beralih ke bayi dengan rambut afronya itu,

"Nng, mekanik di villa bilang ingin mencoba meng_upgrade_ basoka Lambo-sama, jadi—" ucap Lambo takut-takut, keringat mulai mengalir deras dari kepalanya,

"Di sinilah masalahnya ternyata," guman Mukuro,

"Dasar sapi sialana !" Gokudera pun menerjang Lambo,

"Gupya !"

Reborn hanya diam tak bergeming, 'Ini gawat' batinnya,

.

.

.

* * *

**Fic KHR pertama Anri *\(^0^)/* sudah lama Anri pengen nulis fic di fandom KHR akhirnya kesampean juga (^/\^)**

**trimakasii ya sudah mau baca ^^ mohon reviewnya yaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Reviewers #bow**

**Viviandra Phanthom : **Tsu-kun traveling ke masa lalu, ke Italy~ trims ya reviewny ^^

**FamelA05 : **Traveling dia, ke masanya Giotto 400 tahun lalu :D iyah, trims reviewny ya

**NuruHime-chan19 : **Iyah Nuru-chan ^^ ini update, trims ya reviewny :D

**Guest : **Sip, ini udah update :D trims reviewny ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Out of Nowhere**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Runriran

Chapter II

**Warnings : OOC, OC, Typos, Gajeness, Time Traveling**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

•° Di Suatu Tempat di Italy °•

Pooof

Asap berwarna pink muncul tiba-tiba. Tsuna tidak bergeming, ia membiarkan asap pink itu menghilang perlahan-lahan lalu barulah ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Tsuna menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Di sisi kanan pohon, di sisi kiri pohon. Dan munculah suatu kesimpulan bahwa dia sedang berada di dalam hutan. 'Untuk apa diriku di masa depan berada di hutan ?' batin Tsuna mengingat-ingat kejadian pada saat pertama kali ia terlempar ke masa depan oleh basoka Lambo. Pertama, peti mati di hutan dan sekarang ia sedang berdiri di hutan. Kenapa selalu hutan ? Apa ada kaitan antara basoka dan hutan atau kaitan di antara Tsuna di 10 tahun kemudian dengan hutan ? Benar-benar memusingkan.

Tsuna lalu memutuskan untuk 'sedikit' menjelajah hutan sambil menghabiskan sisa waktu 5 menit untuk kembali ke masanya. Namun, semakin lama ia berjalan entah kenapa perasaanya semakin tidak enak dan Tsuna pun memutuskan untuk berhenti. Tsuna menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon. Ia lalu merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang kini disadarinya kalau tubuhnya menyusut. Tsuna mengangkat tangannya, 'Ma-masa sih ?' bulir-bulir keringat mulai meluncur dari kepalanya. 5 menit sudah berlalu dan dia belum juga kembali ke masanya ditambah tubuhnya yang menyusut seperti anak sd berumur tujuh tahunan. 'Gawat… Jangan-jangan basoka Lambo bermasalah ? Bukannya dia baru saja pulang dari Italy ya…' Pemikiran-pemikiran aneh Tsuna mulai memenuhi kepalanya dan hal itu terganggu oleh sebuah ledakan 'Baam' yang berasal tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ingin memastikan, Tsuna memanjat sebuah pohon yang lumayan *baca:sangat* tinggi untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Setelah Tsuna sampai di pertengahan ia berdiri di atas satu dahan pohon yang besar. Tsuna memicingkan matanya, ia melihat seseorang laki-laki bersurai pink, 'Pink ? _What the hell_ _!?_' sedang bertarung melawan beberapa pria berjas hitam, walau dalam jumlah bisa dipastikan kalau itu bukanlah pertarungan melainkan pengeroyokan. Tapi, walaupun laki-laki bersurai pink itu sendirian ia tidak kalah oleh lawan-lawannya. Mengungguli malah, 'Hebat !' batin Tsuna. Dan pada saat wajah laki-laki itu bisa terlihat agak jelas Tsuna _shock_, ia mengenali _tattoo_ itu. Laki-laki yang pernah seharian penuh menggantikan posisi _storm guardian_nya. Vongola Primo _Storm Guardian_, G.

Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Tsuna sekarang. 'Pergi !' Kalau apa yang dia pikirkan benar, maka sekarang ia bukanlah di masa depan. Melainkan di masa lalu, 400 tahun lalu ! Tsuna lalu turun dari pohon dengan gesit. Terima kasih untuk Reborn karena selalu melatihnya hingga kini Tsuna sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai hal-hal _extreme_. Tsuna lalu berlari menjauh dari arah pertempuran itu dan lebih dari setengah jam kemudian ia melihat sebuah kota kecil di kejauhan. 'Syukurlah' batinnya, namun belum sempat ia selesai bernafas lega sebuah suara aneh terdengar di dekatnya.

Gulp

Tsuna menelan ludahnya, _horror_. Dan kemudian munculah seekor babi hutan yang kini langsung menerjangnya tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Tidak siap menerima serangan si babi, Tsuna mundur ke belakang dan terjungkal jatuh. Rasa sakit menjalar di kepalanya, kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang namun telinganya mendengar sebuah teriakan seseorang sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menyelimuti dirinya.

.

.

.

Pintu kedai sushi terbuka, "**Tadaima**," salam Yamamoto Takeshi yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya,

"**Okaeri**, Takeshi," Yamamoto menutup pintunya, "Ah, ada temanmu yang datang berkunjung," ucap Tsuyoshi sambil mengarahkan lirikan matanya pada seseorang yang dengan tenang sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya. Yamamoto mengenalinya, gadis yang kemarin baru saja ia kenal, _Noémi_,

"**Konnichiwa**, Takeshi," sapa _Noémi_ pelan seraya menoleh ke arah Yamamoto. Yamamoto pun lalu tersenyum dan menjawab salam _Noémi_.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Yamamoto

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung," _Noémi_ kembali menyeruput tehnya, "Ada rencana hari ini ?" Yamamoto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melihat tanda-tanada pemuda di depannya kesulitan, cepat-cepat _Noémi_ menambahkan, "Kalau Takeshi ada acara tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke rumah Tsuna, sih," _Noémi_ menaikkan alisnya,

"Aku boleh ikut ?" tanyanya penuh harap,

"Yah, aku rasa tidak apa-apa," _Noémi_ tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Yamamoto, 'Mudah-mudahan Gokudera tidak marah-marah,' batinnya,

Setelah beberapa menit Yamamoto keluar dengan pakaian biasanya, lalu pergi ke kediaman Sawada bersama _Noémi_. "Ng, _Noémi_ ?" _Noémi_ menoleh kea rah Yamamoto,

"Naomi," Yamamoto yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menjawab 'ha ?', "Panggil saja Naomi. _Noémi _itu pelafalan dari Naomi." Yamamoto lalu mengangguk mengerti,

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau bisa bahasa Jepang ?" Naomi tertawa kecil, ia lalu mengangguk,

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu. Tapi, karena melihat Hayato sangat bersemangat menjadi _translator_ dadakan aku jadi tidak enak padanya," Yamamoto mengangguk-angguk mengerti,

"Walaupun kita tidak tau dia akan marah atau tidak setelah ini," Naomi mengangguk meng'iya'kan,

"Yah, mudah-mudahan saja Hayato tidak marah," ucap Naomi pelan, tidak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan kediaman Sawada. Yamamoto dan Naomi pun melangkahkan kaki mereka ke depan pintu kediaman Sawada,

Ting Tong

Pintu rumah terbuka, seorang wanita muda menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyum cerahnya, "Ah, teman Tsu-kun. Silahkan masuk." sapanya ramah, "Ara, sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu yah," Naomi membungkukkan badannya,

"Perkenalkan, nama saya _Noémi Milletoiles_, Sawada-san. Panggil saja Naomi," Naomi memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat pada wanita di depannya ini,

"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu Nao-chan dan tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja Nana," Naomi menunjukkan wajah 'eh ?' tidak nyaman memanggil orang yang lebih tua darinya hanya dengan namanya saja,

"**Etto**,"

"Lambo ! **Dame** !" terdengar suara seorang anak kecil dari arah dapur yang diikuti dengan seorang anak berumur 5 tahun dengan rambut afro dan baju sapinya. Ia berlari lalu memeluk kaki Nana,

"Mama, Lambo-sama ingin permen gula-gula !" anak yang di panggil lambo itu menarik-narik baju Nana sedangkan anak kecil yang memakai baju china menghampiri mereka,

"Iya, iya, ayo kita cari permen gula-gula. I-pin juga ikut, ayo." Nana menggandeng tangan Lambo dan I-pin ke luar rumah,

"Takeshi-nii ?" seorang anak melongokkan kepalanya dari ruang tengah,

"Fuuta," Yamamoto menghampiri Fuuta. Naomi tersenyum pada anak itu, "Ah, ini Naomi,"

"Salam kenal, Fuu-chan" ucapnya ramah, Fuuta pun tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya singkat. Gokudera muncul dari arah dapur, ia memandang Naomi tidak suka,

"**Yakyuu baka**, sedang apa gadis itu di sini !?"

"Hanya ingin berkunjung, Hayato" jawab Naomi riang,

"Ka-kau, mengerti bahasa Jepang !?" Naomi mengangguk membuat dahi Gokudera berkerut, "Hayato, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimi, sungguh," ucap Naomi sambil berpose meminta maaf,

"Ka-"

"Gokudera," sebuah suara menginterupsi Gokudera, "Cepat kerjakan sekarang juga, atau"

"Ah, baik Reborn-san !" Gokudera berjalan melewati Naomi lalu menoleh pada Yamamoto, "**Yakyuu baka**, ikut denganku !" titahnya, lalu mereka berduapun pergi.

"_Noémi Milletoiles_" Reborn berdiri di hadapan gadis itu,

"Hai, Reborn-san,"

.

.

.

* * *

~Owari~

°•(̯^┌┐^)•°

Mind to Review


End file.
